is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Fallen Road
You woke up in a disused factory, wounded, and with amnesia. Jeff, a Protector, found you and took care of you. You have no memory of your past. Jeff initiates you then into the secrets of this world. Angels and demons do indeed exist. And the Protectors, whose ranks you have joined, strive to maintain the delicate balance between these two worlds. Between your mission and searching for clues to your past, will you be able to resist temptation and stay on the right path? Development Claire Zamora had created two new love interests in this upcoming game during its development after showing the brief trailer of Drogo's Season 2. Most of English, French, Spanish and Portuguese' trailers were shown similarly to Mystery Spell but it's the world between humans and demons as the player portrays as a demon hunter who kills and exorcise demons with no memories of her past following the demon attack on her at the warehouse and she has to choose her path between both the light and darkness or between angels and demons. Gameplay Mechanics This game is based on the romantic fanfiction focusing on the male love interests as the main characters were usually females who were amnesiac demon hunters who hunt demons and have psychic powers to read people's minds whether if her species as an Angel or fellow demons that she had slayed. The actual gameplay is to choose two answers similar to the multiple choices of A and B depending on the player's choices to react on their respective main love interests especially during their intimate scenes and the rest of the supporting characters was either a friend or an enemy. Like in Blue Swan, it has the time limit where it shows a time limiter when the player has to choose the two answers during her crucial moments and times of crisis depending on the confrontation with other love interests. The player needs to choose the two answers wisely before the time runs out. The special scenes has the same function as Blue Swan where the player is able to control either Zac, Cal or other supporting characters to see the player's appearance in the game. In order to continue the entire story's narration, they use energy potions. But once it was emptied, the players need to wait for more than hours to gather the energy potions or obtaining additional 30pcs by watching their video ads. However, buying the energy potions and the secret scenes also cost at a higher price as the player wanted to unlock the secret scenes for free with the use of codes. Season 1 One of the demon hunters known as The Protectors named Jeff managed to rescue the player from a group of demons at the warehouse and to his discovery that she had an amnesia and can't remember about her past life and herself. Six months later after being heavily trained by Jeff to become his apprentice, the player drives through Mary's house and was blocked by a hitchhiker who revealed himself to be a demon after scanning his mind using telepathy, she fought the demon in hand-to-hand combat before she stabs him with a knife, turning the demon into a dust of smoke. Once she arrives at Mary's house due to the distress call from her father, she encounters a man who claims himself as a professional doctor as Mary's father informs him about the player which he introduced himself as Zac Hudson. After Mary recovers from exorcism, the player is able to read her mind during her demon possession as Zac is able to dispel demon spirits by speaking demonic (indicating his trait for being a demon) and also rejects Mary's advances because she was interested in his looks. The player soon drags him out of the way and wants to know what his job is which Zac confirms that he works as a magnetizer. As the two finally separate ways, Zac became suspicious towards the player while showing his rebellious look at her. As she returns to Jeff's house, she was impressed on Morgane's outfit. Later that night while eating dinner, Jeff had an important phone call while Morgane tries to ask her about Zac and his occupation which she refused to answer until she sensed a mystic force from outside as both saw Jeff is talking to a young blond man. As the player butts in their conversation, she recognized the man coming from her past life as she asked him who he is. He finally introduced himself as Cal being one of the Protectors and he warns them about the great danger which is the demon invasion. He even offers the player to be train properly to kill demons rather than physical combat but she refuses his offer and chooses Jeff and Morgane as her teammates to fight and kill demons. Bachelors * Zac Hudson *Cal Other Characters *Jeff * Mary *Mary's father *Morgane *Jesse Demons *The Hitchhiker Trivia * Like in Carter Corp. and Mystery Spell, the player will choose either of the two men which is the same fashion as in the respective games as explained above. * The player's role as a demon hunter is a blend between the Devil May Cry game series and the infamous TV series, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. ** Her way of killing the demons references the main character Selene from the Underworld film series where she kills Lycans with silver nitrate and fellow traitorous vampires. Category:Fallen Road Category:Series